October 17th
by Tammiee-MBfanxxx
Summary: Coming from a long jounrney of a horrible past Lizzie is finally free, can her day get any better? Read on for a short and fluffy ONE SHOT. Please review


**October 17th**

_**A/N:**_** Haven't written in ages so yes I am rusty. There is a reason I wrote this story, and it is a very good reason. As I love JhaniAlli sooo much, for her birthday I have written a story for her (well she kinda forced me to ;D) and I am to dedicate it to her. So Happy Birthday Ally! Hope you get everything thing you want and more! Xx WHOOP WHOOP! You are seriously are amaze-balls (see can't stop saying it now)! Imagine me singing Happy Birthday to you... in a chipmunk voice. Teehheee! Well on with the show/story/random gibberish**

**This is officially dedicated to JhaniAlli**

**Disclaimer: Really wished I own all these characters and the original story, but I don't :(**

* * *

_I have to keep running. Don't stop. I can't stop. _I keep my eyes forward, I don't dare look back. I can feel sweat beads forming on my head but I don't' slow down. I can hear them getting closer and tears are starting to form in my eyes. This can't be happening to me, why me? I thought he was a nice guy, I thought he was sweet, he _was _sweet. Well Wickham was many things.

"Hey, Lizzie, why so scared? You can't run forever." And he was right, I couldn't. I slow down and turn to face him. I gasp for air and clutch my stomach. I hate stitches. I wipe my eyes to hide the tears.

"Please" I beg, "Please just leave me alone!" I shake my head frantically trying to free myself from his rough grip. "No, no, no, no, noooooooo!"

The room was now quiet, my session nearly over. I glanced at the walls; they were filled with certificates and diplomas. The pale yellow room enhanced the sunlight streaming through the cream blinds.

"Lizzie, you've made so much progress today. I'm really pleased for you" she smiled. "This is our last session together and I feel that you are ready to move on. I looked at my physiatrist, Ms Tennant, and nodded eagerly. She patted my lap gently and quietly walked back to her desk and started to sign off some forms. I sat alone in the Italian leather settee and started to wipe my eyes with the crushed tissue I'd been shredding to pieces for the last half an hour. Forty minutes of therapy for the last month and I'm progressing. I _feel_ like I'm progressing, like I'm getting better. It's not that there was anything wrong with _me_, it's just that I was ashamed of myself and I wasn't Lizzie anymore, I was her ghost. The best part is that I've found myself again and not on my own either, but with William Darcy.

As I said my thanks, I grabbed my bag and left, closing the door with a small click.

I slowly walked back to car where Darcy was waiting for me. He looked up from his phone and squinted at the sudden burst of sunshine through the clouds. I smiled shyly before running into his open arms laughing, with real happiness. Real happiness.

"I'm so proud of you" he said gazing into my eyes as he gently set me back on the ground. His green eyes bore into mine with such intensity, that my knees felt weak. The quietness was nice, it was a language we both understood, we could say so much with so little words. That's why I love him.

His hair was messy in all the right places. And his smile, God his smile! I couldn't help but smile too. I gently rested my head on his chest with my arms wrapped around his waist. It was so comforting to have him wrap his muscly arms around me, and when I say muscly I mean muscly.

He gently kissed my forehead and caressed the back of my neck. It tickled slightly. I giggled.

Within two minutes William Darcy was tickling me, in the middle of a car park. I was laughing so hard tears streamed down my face.

"Come on" he said finally, "I've got a surprise for you" and opened up the passenger door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir!" and with that I hopped into the car. By the time he got in and powered up the engine I was singing along to the radio.

"Don't ask me what you know is true

Don't have to tell you, I love your precious heart

I, I was standing, you were there

Two worlds collided and they could never tear us apart"

As I sang, Darcy hummed and I rested my hand on his hand. We pushed the car into first gear.

"Where are we going Darcy?" I started to ask but then he suddenly swerved down a side road. The sudden change in scenery was… breath-taking. We were in the countryside; well we were driving down a country lane. The lane winded so much that I thought I would get car sickness with the way Darcy was driving.

"Did I mention you look beautiful today?" I looked at Darcy who now had his I-know-something-you-don't-know face on which started to worry me. He knows I hate surprises. He also knows that I love compliments.

I looked down at my pure white summer dress that just stopped above my knees. I wore a denim jacket and my favourite pair of sandals. I didn't really think it was much but I did have to admit that my legs looked awesome and no, I didn't use fake tan. He kept looking at me, observing me.

"Stop it Will!" I could feel my cheeks burning.

"You called me Will, you never call me Will."

At that moment I wasn't too sure if I liked it. But then I did.

Will's grin grew deeper as he parked up the car. He handed me a blindfold.

I eyed him suspiciously and did what I was told. I tied the blindfold around my head. Darcy tightened it.

"Darcy, I don't feel comfortable. It's dark, are you there? Please take it off" My breathing was getting heavy and before I knew it, I was groping the air, trying to find safety, trying to find Darcy.

"Sshhh Lizzie, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere". Darcy peaked under the blindfold into my brown eyes and smiled. He gently pecked my lips and fixed the blindfold back into position.

I gripped his hand tightly and nodded.

By the time we had gotten out of the car, I was so sure Darcy, well _Will _was crazy but I trusted him. I held his hand tightly. I felt the green grass tickling my toes, the warm summer breeze blowing through my hair and music – wait music?

"Darcy? What is that music? Is that… Bruno Mars?" Darcy just chuckled to himself and gave my hand a quick squeeze. "We're here" he whispered into my ear as he started to undo my blindfold.

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, I was deafened by the shout of

"SURPRISEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZIE!"

My eyes grew wide at the sight of my sisters, papa and mother, Charlotte, Georgiana and Fitz, Mr and Mrs Darcy, Charlie and unfortunately Caroline. Laughter escaped from my mouth and I even let a few tears escape. Darcy gently urged me forward to the party that awaited me. The bright blue and white balloons were tied down by small white pebbles, the party food laid in front of the large oak tree, where Darcy and I first met.

"Oh Lizzie, Happy Birthday! I never knew Darcy could have pulled this off" cooed Mrs Darcy and she rushed towards me, her auburn hair flowing wild. Mr Darcy nodded in agreement and handed me a slim tiffany box. I gently caressed the pale turquoise box and shook my head.

"I can't accept this; it's too much, please." I didn't realise I was blushing until Mrs Darcy cupped my fair in her smooth hands and kissed me on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Lizzie" and with that she took Mr. Darcy's hand and they strolled of too Georgiana who was flirtin with Darcy's friend, Fitz. I sighed and gazed around happily only to find myself looking directly into Jane's face. She smiled brightly and handed me a small brown parcel.

"You'll love it" she grinned and skipped away to help serve drinks.

I gently fingered the parcel…a book. Of course, Jane knows me so well. I let out a small giggle as my parents were now dancing to the macarenna.

Lydia, Kitty and Mary threw streamers all over me, Charles and Fitz were now play wrestling and mama was already tipsy, too tipsy.

The evening drew on and the stars came out, each like little silver jewels gleaming in the black. Darcy's cheek felt cold against mine as he gently rested his chin on my shoulder. I sat between his legs on an old pink blanket and enjoyed the warmth of his body as my back was cradled by his chest. Our fingers enlaced and the laughter of the party surrounded us. I cautiously touched the cold water from the lake with my toe and squealed. Darcy chuckled and turned me around to face him.

Within a few moments our lips touched and I was in heaven. I felt his hand gently creep through my hair to hold my head and he pushed deeper. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck tightly and I giggled. I could feel Darcy smile against my lips and he was off again, kissing me. We tried to come up for air but we couldn't break apart, as if our lives depended on it. And I like it. I didn't want it to end. The amount of times I dreamt of being with Darcy and it didn't happen until this year. I could complain saying we've wasted time- but we haven't. We're young and free and ready… for anything.

I broke away and looked into his green eyes. A tear slowly trickled down my cheek; how it escaped from the eye I don't know. After a moment or two he finally spoke.

"Marry me" he breathed.

On October 17th, my life began.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for reading this really bad written story but again, this is for you Ally! Xx Please review! Pretty please… with cherries on top? If you do I promise you a cyber-cookie .**

**Please review and you'll make all my dreams come true… not really but still!**

**Also please feel free to point out my mistakes.**


End file.
